


It Takes Four Times

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For fanfic100 065 Passing, he joined on the promise to see the world and it seemed simpler at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Four Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stultiloquentia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stultiloquentia/gifts).



> Setting: Post-"The Thin Dead Line"  
> Request: Buffy/SGA, Gunn + Ronon, responsibility.

After Wes died, Gunn gave Cordelia the remainder of ~~Angel~~ Investigations' bank account ($234.87) and signed up for the military. Mostly he joined on the promise to see the world and it seemed simpler at the time.

Now Gunn's out of L.A. and in the Pegasus Galaxy. Still fighting vamps though -- ones with deadly hands instead of teeth. He's a field grunt, but he works and fights hard.

Gunn meets Ronon the first time by literally running into him. "Watch where you're going," Ronon says as his elbow collides with Gunn's chest. Given Ronon's reputation, Gunn's glad he didn't get a knife or an energy weapon drawn on him.

The second time Gunn meets Ronon is in line for the Thursday chicken pasta surprise. "Surprise?" Ronon raises his eyebrow.

"Means you don't want to know," Gunn says and scoops noodles onto his plate.

At the table, Ronon digs into his pasta and grins. "Doesn't taste too bad. Kind of like _gurg_."

Gunn doesn't know what _gurg_ is, but it makes his stomach turn. He just moves the surprise around his plate. "You can have mine."

"How long have you been on Atlantis?" Ronon asks as he switches the plates and starts shoveling in Gunn's food.

"About a month. But I've been fighting a lot longer." Gunn tells Ronon about vampires, werewolves, and demons. Gunn doesn't know why he's telling Ronon this; maybe with the faint hope that someone will believe him. Or that Ronon will understand given his years as runner.

"I thought they were just movies," Ronon says, stabbing at the chicken.

"Most people would say that about aliens and space travel."

"Fair enough."

The third time they meet, they're tied together in a makeshift prison. Naked. Okay, first they stepped through the Gate on what was supposed to be a peaceful trading mission. The being bound together with rope is what will stick with Gunn.

"You just had to hide knives in your hair, didn't you?" Gunn tries to move his ass away from Ronon's. He's uncomfortable, naked, back to back with Ronon, and did he mention, naked. Gunn learned to live in the barracks with the other guys. He took communal showers. But this was too much.

Ronon shrugs. "Your people seem to have a problem being naked."

"We don't have a problem being naked. We just..." Gunn sighs. The ropes are starting to chafe, and Gunn's losing too much pride being bound to Ronon and naked. "Nevermind." At least, Ronon can't actually look at him or maybe it's better that he can't actually look at Ronon. He tells himself he's only curious when he starts to wonder if Ronon might have other tattoos Gunn hasn't seen.

Gunn blocks out the part where Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay rescue them. And the part where McKay looks like he doesn't know what to do with his hands and Sheppard laughs. Or makes noise that sounds distinctly like laughter. Thankfully, they had a puddle jumper with infirmary scrubs waiting.

Gunn kisses Ronon the fourth time they meet. Ronon's kisses are softer than he expects, though Gunn's going to have to get used to kissing someone with facial hair; now he understands why his girlfriend's bitched about it.

Okay, maybe Gunn should really stop thinking he keeps running into Ronon when they've known each other now for six months. But everything's new. Very new. Not to mention just meeting Ronon always sounds like a good excuse if they ever get walked in on.


End file.
